


Tumblr Pornlet 02: Hickeys

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble-esque, Flash Fic, Hickeys, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, marks of ownership, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek wasn't sure what it was that Stiles had found that would let him mark-up a werewolf's skin, but he liked it.





	Tumblr Pornlet 02: Hickeys

Derek wasn't sure what it was that Stiles had found that would let him mark-up a werewolf's skin, but he liked it.

Every wolf could smell Stiles' claim on him. It seeped out of every pore of his skin, went deep into his blood and wound itself around his bones and his organs and the muscles that made his flesh. He wanted everyone else to see it though, to witness it even though their weak human noses couldn't understand it properly.

Derek wanted Stiles to lay him down and etch his name all over his skin.

He washed over the worst of the bites and hickeys again, his left nipple pebbling up under the extra attention.

Stiles had whispered it carefully between sucking and licking and nibbling. "Over your heart, Derek. I know you want them where other people can see them, and I'll get to that, but for now I want them in the most important place."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160396226621/rizuno-insert-sterek-drabble-here-pls-thank). Link is NSFW.


End file.
